The invention concerns a receptacle for accommodating at least one pencil, comprising an internal space and a first wall element forming a boundary of the internal space.
Receptacles of the above-indicated kind are known. They generally have peripherally extending edges of at least two millimeters in width, along which individual parts of the receptacle are welded, the individual parts usually involving a cover and a bottom. As the edges are sometimes comparatively sharp, they cause problems when handling the receptacle and even involve a risk of injury. In addition they are not very attractive from aesthetic points of view.
The object of the invention is to develop the receptacle of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, in such a way that handling of the receptacle is improved, any risk of injury is eliminated and the receptacle is aesthetically attractive.